Monitoring mobile device usage may be useful for a number of reasons. For example, a mobile application developer may want to be able to estimate the number of people who use its application on a daily basis and duration of each use. As another example, an organization may want to know how many users access the organization's web sites through their mobile devices and the demographic make-up of those users.